Trapped inside another heart
by purehimesama
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Legend:

_English_

Japanese

In this page..

**Chappie 1 The light,**

**Cahppie 2 the fall,**

**Chappie 3 Life**

**The light**

She knew that school is over and summer break finally started. Since summer break started that would mean, her part time job will become a summer job.

"Mai, you're 5 minutes late" Kazuya Shibuya, bangs his door closed. He people may say he's hot but for me he is very cold. He uses his fake smile. HE never says "thank you or please" for me he has some rude attitude. However, he has this side which is soft, he maybe a jerk but he's a pal for me.

"Prepare me tea, Mai" see what I mean. At least once a while, he should say thank you or please.

"I'm on with it!" I replied back and Yelled at him.

"Don't yell for a reply, I'm your boss" ok he irritates me.

Apparently, someone knocked at the door. I Finished the tea and ran towards the door. I opened it and saw a young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling at me, a Young man who has Chinese eyes and dark violet hair, like a raven's feather.

"Oh, umm is your boss here?" She looked at me with beauty and grace.

"Yes, yes he is!" I replied Let them enter the office. It seems like we have clients today.

"Oh, Naru, we have clients" I knocked his door, I went to the kitchenette, I poured 5 cups of tea for us. Naru exited from his part of the office and looked at our clients. Lin took out his laptop and took out the microphone too. They wanted to record her interrogation.

"So tell us your name" naru coldly said.

"My name is Samantha Hawkins and this is my classmate Jonathan. You see, I'm with the Hawkins Detective Agency." My eyes widened, the HDA, one of Japan's best Detective agencies is rule over by a young girl.

"That's why you look so familiar, you were the one investigating deadly crime scenes. So how old are you Miss Hawkins? Why did you come here?" Naru started to use his fake smile, I served them the tea. My spine grew; Miss Hawkins was looking at me so odd.

"I'm 15 years old sir, you see, there was this house we investigated with my school friends, apparently, they don't know my original plan, my cousins held an essay writing contest, each participating group was assigned to go to a legendary house. We were assigned to a haunted house in Kyoto. My friends are still alive till now, however, unlucky things happened inside the house. My friend Catherine was pulled away from her bed. I used kuji even though I only practiced it once-"

wait is she psychic? Is she also clairvoyant?

"Miss taniyama, if you're asking if I'm psychic or a clairvoyant, yes I am... I also have OBE" the hell! She read my head.

"mai, Miss Hawkins and you have the same powers. However, she can also classify the dead as well"

"as I was saying, I used the kuji, luckily Catherine didn't receive those weird marks, My teacher was possessed and tried to kill Ayana and Joy." She stopped for a while and looked at the door.

"It seems like we have visitors, Sam" the guy spoke and looked at the door as well.

"Yes, we do have visitors" she smiled weirdly. I went to the door and opened it. I saw a Marvelous handsome being standing near the door.

"Ah! You're cute... Mind if you tell me your name?" he touched my cheeks torridly and smiled seductively at me.

"Mai… Mai... Taniyama!" I exclaimed and smiled at him.

"Ah~ mai, today... I'll carry you in my arms and hold you forever!" he seductively smirked and looked like an angel.

"You should carry your own a** in your arms and let my assistant go!" naru stood near me and glared at the guy.

"woah! Come on dude, chillax! I'm here to pick up Lady Hawkins."

"_Miss Hawkins, you're case is accepted. Is the haunted house being owned by someone?_" he looked at the beautiful lady. Eventually I didn't understand since they used a foreign language.

"_Yes, pretty much… it's owned by the Kouyama's…_" she stood up and walked with that Jonathan guy to naru.

"_I see… will you be there tomorrow_?" he fake smiled again.

"_Yes and it seems like you want to see me more Sir Kazuya, unfortunately I already have a fiancée_" what she's a narcissist too! I can't believe it.

"Well, you two look good together" Naru looked at Miss Hawkins and Sir Harker. "Good day, sir" Samantha Hawkins closed the door.

Naru looked at me and coldly looked into my eyes,

"Mai, call Takigawa and Matsuzaki, as well as the others!" he banged his door closed and again ignored my unspoken response.

I quickly ran to the phone and called my friends. Bou-san, Ayako and yasu were the only ones available. Since Masako and John are in Australia, they'll be late or really absent.

The next day, irritating door bells was the first thing I heard. I was still wearing my sleeveless on top and shorts under. I was still half a sleep and I feel so dizzy. I went to the kitchen and prepared myself a juice. I placed it in my table near the couch. I'm thirsty like a vampire craving for blood. I look at the time and it was still five in the morning. The irritating doorbells continued, I feel so angry; I tried to control myself from shouting. I finally gave up and I opened the door and saw Naru standing in front of me.

"Why are you wearing that?" he glared at me.

"It's 5 in the morning! DO you have any idea what time I slept last night?" my eyes were still droopy! The hell with this guy, I hope he never wake me up this early.

"No, I don't think so" he entered my apartment without my permission. He sat on the couch and drank my juice.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed my lungs out and started to glare at him.

"I'm thirsty" he coldly and calmly replied.

"AH! I really hate you! I'm going to take a shower!" I went to the bathroom and took off my clothes. I took a shower for about 20 minutes. After the shower, I wrapped myself around a plain white towel. I went out and saw my boss reading a book about the dead. I ignored him as he was looking at the book and went to my room to change my clothes. After a while I finished changing and went outside my room. He wasn't there anymore.

"naru?" my curiosity was outrageous.

"I'm outside, let's go!" the narcissistic maniac spoke from outside.

I ran outside the apartment and entered the car with him. Lin was the one driving us towards the old mansion.

"Hey naru, where's the equipment?"

"lin will pick them up later after he'll take us to our clients" it as a quiet and long trip we were travelling for 3 hours. And it wasn't pretty easy travelling with Lin and Naru. It's like no one was there.

**I'm so sorry; I forgot to tell u that I was inspired by Ghostkeepersoul's fanfic... Her grammar I s so bad I wanted to change events and the past of Mai and a childhood friend of naru.**

Finally we arrived at the mansion, it was quite familiar, I seem to remember a mansion this big. Is it from a dream? Or is it from a movie I saw? I don't quite remember… Lin left after he made sure that naru and I were inside the mansion's gates. Naru walked towards the huge wooden doors I followed him. He knocked the door and someone opened it.

"Good after noon Mr. Shibuya, we have been waiting for your arrival…" a Maid bowed down and smiled to us. "I see" naru coldly replied and glared at her.

"ah, it seems like we have guests-" she cut off her sentence after she saw me standing with my boss, I saw her innocent tangerine eyes and blonde hair. "-MAI!" she shouted and swiftly ran towards me, i myself was surprise to see a familiar face inside our clients mansion.

"Emily! It has been a while!" I smiled at her and gave her a big hug.

"Mai, where have you been? Do you know that mom spent all her money looking for you?" I broke off the hug and smiled at her.

"Emily, it seems like you really missed her…." Miss Amilia Kouyama butted in.

"oka-san, Mai-chan, is here…" she looked at her mother.

"I know…" then all of the sudden, Miss Samantha Hawkins entered.

"My job is done here… am I right, Ms amilia?" she smiled at gave her a hand shake.

"Wai—what do you mean her job is done?" naru glared at the ladies. He was like an angry lion preparing to eat his prey.

"… Well, Mr. Oliver Davis, it seems like you forgot your Childhood girlfriend" I was completely shocked; I didn't know that naru had a childhood friend. However, that was not the part I was shocked about. I was shocked when Miss Hawkins, kissed him unexpectedly.

Naru broke off the kiss and continued glaring at them.

"_Why the hell did you do that?"_ he spoke again in English.

"_Huh, that was for breaking your promise… when we were about 7 years old you promised to marry me…"_ I can't understand a word they are saying.

"_You're misunderstood. I had a twin… "_

"_Now, you're just going to lie about a twin.. peleaze… I can't believe that… I waited for you for about 12 years!-_well it's useless now… my job is done here, Ms. Amilia, I'm leaving" Ms. Hawkins left and bade good-bye.

"Well, since my sweet future daughter-in-law is here…. I guess we should give our Guest a treat…" I saw a butler hitting naru hard on the head, leaving him unconscious.

"NARU!" I screamed and looked at him being dragged away from me.

"NARU! NARU! NARU!" I started to cry…. I was too weak.

, the maids tied my back and my feet. I was dragged to a room, a familiar room.

"mai…" I heard a soft voice… I was shocked it was Daisuke.

"dai-kun… why are you here?" I wildly responded.

i felt verry dizzy... then collpased

**the fall!**

**I love kouzumi itsuki! I named him daisuke because daisuke ono voiced Itsuki! Yes we reached to 1,000 plus fanfics in g.H**

_Naru's Pov_

"mai…WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I continually shouted. Darkness was lurking in every corner of this place.

The place was dark, I was chained. Both of my legs and hands were chained. My body was like an X shape. They took off my jacket and it was hell cold. Blood, I could practically smell blood. What is this place anyway? A dungeon?

"So you're finally awake, Oliver Davis…" a young man about my age appeared inside. "Tell me your name…" I coldly smirked. "I'm Daisuke Kouyama… I WAS the fiancée of Mai." We glared at each other for about 2 minutes.

"Who are you Oliver Davis? Why did you hire my fiancée?"

"Does it matter? She was an orphan and so was I" I looked at him angrily.

"what did you do to her?" "we injected her, she's will be sleeping for about 24 hours starting… now…"

_Mai's POv time check… 12:00 nn_

"What if your parents didn't die?" a very familiar voice suddenly appeared, "ano... Tell me auntie what are you plotting?" I shouted and looked around the dark surroundings. "It would have been wonderful that my dear friend would have been alive..." the voice disappeared.

I was a light, it was a yellowish light. My head was hard and so was my body, I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I heard a voice calling out a name. I knew that he was calling me. I opened my eyes again but slowly, at first he looked blurred but I was able to see him after I rubbed my eyes.

"How was your sleep? You missed school today because you woke up late." He had dark eyes and it was shinning, and hair as dark as the night. He was sat next to my bed.

"I'm sorry- ouch" I touched my head and I felt that it was in so much pain. I wonder what happened.

"Hey, you're already 18 don't be so reckless" my heart pounded as if there was somebody else who was calling me reckless.

"Hey, dai-kun, how long has it been since their deaths?" I asked him, he looked worried and seems like he was confused too.

"What are you saying? Come on, your already a tough girl not only that, you're my fiancée remember?" he smiled at me. I simply nodded and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"aishteru…" I whispered and jumped out of bed. "I know" he stood up. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. He followed me. His parents were out and his sister left for aboard. The maids greeted me with a pleasant morning. I was uncomfortable with it, but I have to get use to it.

"hey, Dai-kun, I decided that I won't be having breakfast today, because I don't want to have more blabby fats in me…" even though I was really thin.

"I have to respect your decision." He nodded. I ran towards my room. "Where are you going?" he shouted. "I want to have a day on my own today, dear… I'll change my clothes and go shopping!" well, he agreed and let me off for the day.

I went outside, without any bodyguards, maids and whatsoever! I was totally free. I was walking towards my favorite coffee shop near dogenzaka, shibuya. I saw an outstanding building, it has glass windows! I saw a couple, the woman was wearing a yellow coat with red flowers then the man was wearing a thick brown coat. They seem to be a little bit worried and they were quite sad. They sat together on a bench near my table. I want to cheer them up.

"Umm excuse me... But is there something wrong?" they looked at me. I couldn't see them clearly because of my shades... so I took them off. They were suddenly shocked.

"ma..mai…" the woman almost cried, she hugged me. "Wha—wait I don't even know you guys?" I pushed her away.

"mai! It's me ayako? Don't you remember?" …. That phrase echoed…

_Naru's Pov_

He turned to me and said "Mr. Davis, you have to make a choice… fire mai and leave her alone for your freedom or Stay with mai but both of you will suffer…Make a Choice, Oliver…" I was in a tight situation. I looked down I really didn't make any mistake. I just want her to live. I want her to be happy always. I can't just be selfish… think noll think… you're her boss you have the authority to fire her-

"Before I fire her, tell me… how did you two so close?" I glared at him.

"You're interested? Well, it all started when her mother and my mother met… they became friends… when mai was born I was a two yrs. Old. I was happy to see such an angel. I smiled to her and I said my angel, that's why she was called mai, because it means is my. When she was a baby I always visit her, she smiles and hug me every time we see. I give her gifts whenever I come by to see her. Until one day, a call from the hospital was received by her mother. It was about her father being dead. She cried for weeks and I was the only one who comforted her. After she enrolled in middle school, her mother died and she was no where to be found. I became worried and prayed. After a year I received a letter about Mrs. Taniyama's plan about mai, she wanted me to marry her. I was glad to receive the letter but it was too late she was gone…" he smirked.

"so, she doesn't know that you two are engaged" I asked and he nodded.

"So, what's your choice?" _~gomen mai_

_Mai's Pov_

After 24 hours…

I opened my eyes and I noticed that I was lying on my bed. "Wha-wait... Was that a dream? Was that seeing Dai-kun a dream?" I noticed that I was crying, "dai-kun it has been so long…"

I decided that I'll be going to the offices today. "Holy crap it's already Late... Naru will kill me!" I took a shower and put on some clean clothes. I locked my apartment and ran straight to the office.

He must be waiting for about 6 hours. I opened the door, and I saw him sitting at a couch drinking coffee.

"Why are you late?" he coldly asked.

"Sorry, I woke up late…" I looked down and disappointedly replied.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he angrily said, he glared at me.

"I'm sorry; I won't do it aga-." "Don't bother saying that to me… YOU'RE FIRED!" he shouted and slammed his hands to the table. "WAIT!" I shouted. "Don't waste your time here mai" he walked away to his office and slammed it hard. Teardrops started to fall and I was so weak. Until I noticed an envelope on top of the table, I opened it and it was just my paycheck and a note saying sorry… I ran outside with tears I stopped to a coffee shop in across the office and stayed there for lunch.

_Naru's Pov_

"Well done, Sir Oliver" I heard running footsteps. "NARU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MA-." It was takigawa. He looked at me for a sudden and asked.

"Who is he, naru?"

"Well, umm he's my-."

"I'm Daisuke Kouyama, I was Oli-kun's best friend." Practically he was lying.

"I see… naru you fired mai?" he looked so horrified. I just nodded and smirked.

"byebye, Oli-kun, I have to go now" I nodded and faked my smile at him.

_Normal Pov_

Mai sipped a cup of coffee and tried to relax myself. She saw a man, he was so familiar, he was walking from a coffee shop too it was on the ground floor of the S.P.R building. She ran outside to see a clearer view.

It was…

"DAI-KUN!" she ran across the street. she was in front of him about 1 meter away.

"ma-mai, it's been so long." Even though daisuke already know that they just saw yesterday.

"mai, you've been cry—." He was hugged by mai, a tight hug. He hugged her too, she cried on his shoulders. "mai, what happened to you?" he asked. She hugged tighter and replied "I'm happy to see you again…

Meanwhile on top of the building, Naru saw the whole thing. He glared at the couple hugging. "Well, it looks like your best friend betrayed you…" takigawa glanced at the couple, but when he turned to naru, it was like he looked disappointed. "takigawa, leave me alone please…" he nodded and left the room.

He said=== "it's the only way for us to be safe"

**My life**

S.P.R talk about the incident

_Bou-san's Pov_

The next day, it was in an afternoon. I walked inside the building with Ayako, she wanted naru to explain her why did he fire mai. She was a bit no... I don't think bit is the word to be used I think it should be so… worried that maybe mai will do something reckless. She thought that maybe mai would do harsh things to her own self like suicide.

"That naru! Why did he fire, when I see him I'll really kick his ass outta here!" she angrily showed her fist.

"It's odd though, Naru's Best friend betrayed him" I looked at her while crossing my arms.

"What do you mean?" ayako looked curious and confused too. "Well, Naru saw His best friend hugging mai at the stre-." "ah! Maybe that's the reason why he fired her, because of Jealousy!" She automatically concluded.

We walked going to the second floor then went left to the office. We opened the door of S.P.R office and entered and we saw a lady she has blue eyes and blonde hair she was like an angel and she was very pretty.

"konnichi wa, Samantha Hawkins~ desu" she stood up and bowed down. Then, Naru's door opened, naru went out of his C.E.O office with a grumpy look on his face. He turned to the pretty lady and said "Samantha, what are you doing here?" the lady walked to him closer and touched his forehead.

"As expected, you have a fever…" she giggled.

"You still know my weak spots…" he whispered then collapsed on her shoulder.

"Just take a rest now, noll" she smiled and hugged him. I walked towards the unconscious naru and carried him to the couch. I laid him down; she sat near the unconscious naru and placed naru's head over her lap.

Ayako sat on the other side of the couch with her.

"So how do you know our boss" ayako asked.

"I knew him when we were still in the orphanage… would you like if I would tell you our story?" we simply nodded and w listened.

**Warning: there past is just like yuuki and kaname's past from V.K, and full moon wo sagashite. Some are also made up… just read ^_^**

"He saved me from a blizzard on December 4. I was walking towards the orphanage; I collected some wood for our fire. However, a drunken man tried to kill me that night. I was about to be sliced but Noll saved me from him. After that day, he took care of me and I respected him so much. He was like my older brother. But my feelings for him is different, I realized I fallen in love to him.

Until one day, a couple went to the orphanage and they adopted him. He told me to wait for his return. However, he didn't. A rich detective adopted me. And now, I finally found him" she smiled at us.

"But Ms., Hawkins, Naru has a twin… did you know him?" I straightly confessed. "in the orphanage… don't tell me that… I my, I just realized it now, whenever I go somewhere separated from him, he will appear but it was a cheerful one, all I know is, this is Kazuya." She looked at him, she brushed Naru's hair.

"Mai must be happy now, that her childhood friend found her" she giggled as she near her lips to Naru's ear. "

"What do you mean? Isn't Daisuke, naru's best friend?" she looked confused and glared. "To tell the truth, Daisuke is Mai's fiancée years ago. They were both childhood friends… while noll and I are also childhood friends. I wonder what's happening between Mr. Kouyama and Mai?" she just looked at naru sleeping like that.

_Mai's Pov_

_It has already been two months after I was fired by that naru! So I live with dai-kun now… but we have separate rooms!_

I looked at the boy near me; he was smiling charmingly as he looked at the sunset near the mansion. She glanced at me and said "you should at least appreciate the beauty of Nature, Mi-chan!" he gave me a rose which he recently picked up. Then a strong wind started to blow, my hair got ruined. My face was covered by my hair and I felt warm hand touching my waist. It was just him.

"Lets start a new beginning?" he smiled and giggled.

"Sure! I wanna be with Dai-kun for the rest of my life!" I smiled back at him and ran towards the mansion.

"Oii! Wait up!" he ran following me.

I know that I'm not a S.P.R member, but I wish I can see ayako and the others too. I already know that I'm gonna be with Dai-kun forever.

I reached the entranced door and dai-kun's Sister, Emily gave ma a surprise hug. She smiled and ran to my room inside the mansion. I followed her and she led me there. She opened the door and closed it. I opend it again to see what's going and saw her prepared a gown for me it was a baby blue dress It has blue roses as a strap on the side it only had one strap and it was on the left side and a blue shoes.

"What.. What's the meaning of this?" I looked confused and didn't lose my smile to her.

"it's for the engagement party, silly!" ENGAGEMENT PARTY? I was extremely shocked In my thoughts I shouted it iusing my mouth next,, "ENGAGEMENT PARTY?" I was still shocked.

"eh? You didn't know? I thought daisuke already told you? Oh well… here take this" she gave me a paper with blood covered in it but when I opened it, It was a letter from mom..She was supposed to give it to Dai-kun's parents….

_To Amilia Kouyama_

_I know that I'll be leaving her in your hands when she becomes more mature… I hope you'll take care of her after receiving this letter. This is an engagement letter for both of our children. Keep this letter so that they can sign it once they approve. I hope that they will be happy together_

_M.s Taniyama_

_Normal Pov_

she was crying...she realized she was crying, her mom wanted her to marry Daisuke, she decided that she'll definitely him... Because she really likes him and besides it's a once in a life time opportunity! Naru will definitely be jealous! she continued crying and she remembered my mom's face all of the sudden.

"Mai, why… why are you crying?" Dai-kun was looking at mai so worried.

"It's nothing... Don't cry!" he ran towards her and gave her a hug. But he suddenly glared and thought

_You'll definitely be mine.._

"Daisuke! I'll definitely Marry you!" she raised her head to see her face. HE just simply nodded, until there lips met. It was warm she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**In this page…**

**Chappie 4: the love**

**Chappie: 5 the truth**

**Chappie 6: the dream**

**The love!**

_Lin's Pov_

After a week, I looked at the C.E.O's door; it's been a while ever since I heard the Miss Taniyama's voice and delicious Coffee. Moreover, it's also been a while ever since we got some clients. I looked at the data near my desk results show that Mai Taniyama's Confidence to the clients is increasing there trusts to us. If Naru hadn't fire her, more clients would have come. Whenever Naru would look at the clients he would coldly say. "So what" or even "that's stupidity" and even "that's a Lie!" All clients will reject us, Naru would lock himself inside the office, and then silence follows. Ever since Miss Taniyama was fired and clients started on decreasing, my hours in the office will only be only until 5:00 pm. But before I leave I always knock on the C.E.O's door and ask permission to leave. Naru stay inside the office all alone after I leave.

The Next day follows, I walked inside the office totally freezing, and I took my scarf the black leather jacket off. I knock at Naru's office and found it open. I entered without permission and saw Naru sleeping on the couch. I covered him with a white clothe and walked straight to his desk. I noticed that the files were scattered everywhere. I saw the name Kouyama. I opened his desk and saw a magazine; the front page was mai and this other guy. The issue was the latest issue; "An Accidental Engagement" was the title. I flipped on the main page and read it,

…_.Playboy, Daisuke Kouyama stops being a Playboy after he found his destined lover. According to him, he wanted to stop being a playboy because he will soon be facing marriage with Miss Mai Taniyama, who is an orphan. Mr. Kouyama and Ms. Taniyama explained to us that Mai taniyama's mother has a Engagement form ready for them. The couple was very happy about it…._

"so maybe that's the reason why naru's been so grouchy"

I whispered I looked at the lowest picture that they had already kissed. Talk about Major jealousy… I decided to leave the room before Naru catches me. I closed the door slowly and entered my own office room. I closed it and walked to the computer. Seeing my Boss is already very depressed about the girl he loved the most being taken away like that I decided to call Matsuzaki, Brown, Takigawa and YAsuhara. I told them about the Engagement of Mai and they were interested to help.

Approximately, 12nn, they arrived, we decided to have lunch together on "Mau Ramen~desu" we left Naru all alone inside the office.

_Normal Pov_

As you may know, That lin, Matsuzaki, Brown, Takigawa and YAsuhara will be going to have lunch together. While Naru is inside the office, He decided to change his clothes. He closed the curtains and took of his black polo ….{OhMiGoD! Sooo hot}… The only left was his pants. You can notice a Prefect body and abs too! …. {OhMiGoD! Sooo hot, Naru sa hot! You can imagine him! Ohmygod!}… Then, someone momentarily entered, it was just Ms. Hawkins.

"noll! I'm here!' did you receive my messages?" she entered in Naru's office and left the main door open.

"ah, don't come bargaining in like this" He coldly looked at her and smirked.

"I'm sorry noll!" she almost slipped by a mango peel luckily she landed on Naru's body. They both tripped over. Hawkins was under naru's sexy body while he was on top of her.

"naru! It's me mai!" since Miss Hawkins had an opportunity, She kissed naru, when Mai entered, she saw the scene, She misunderstood, That fact was Naru didn't notice Mai, Naru was completely desperate and just kissed her back, it was like they were making love.

Mai was completely shocked. She dropped an invitation. Naru heard her footsteps turned at her he noticed that she was crying.

"ah~ Taniyama-san... long time no see," Miss Hawkins seductively smiled.

" Ma-MAI!" naru exclaimed and saw her crying. She was extremely shocked and very jealous, she thought that she'll make him jealous but she was wrong, she was the one who got jealous. Her heart was beating, and she got nothing to say, but…

"Um... Sorry for disturbing!" she ran with tears and continued crying. Naru noticed an invitation, an invitation to her Engagement Party.

He was completely depressed that he wanted to forget Mai; he wanted to have a woman on his own. He turned back to Hawkins who was still laying down the floor crying.

"…why, why are you crying, Miss Hawkins?" he asked, as he looked down, while she was lying down. "Aren't you gonna follow Taniyama-san?" she sat up and cried. "The battle has started" Naru said, Samantha topped crying; "Be my lady" she was shocked that Naru hugged her, but with a sad face.

_John Pov_

Meanwhile at Mau Ramen~desu, the gang was eating ramen together they were talking abaout what will happen to Naru and Mai. "I'm gonna confess that I'm worried about Mai too" lin suddenly said. Ayako burst and laughed. "Why are you laughing? Matsuzaki?" lin looked angry but blushed, (cute like a young child) "it's-it's because it's my first time hearing you saya first name, don't tell me you fallen for mai?" ayako asked. "I don't get any of this?" Lin sipped tea from the cup.

"Have you noticed Naru? Saying mai's first name instead of Taniyama?" he just nodded and looked serious.

"Well, that would mean Naru is simply in love with Mai, that's the reason why he uses Mai instead of Taniyama, and you also noticed that even though your first name is Lin, he uses it because you're important to him as a trust worthy friend." Ayako clearly said.

"I see, that would mean were not trustworthy for Kazuya!" I exclaimed. Even though I'm not so a priest, I don't understand real love…

"John, how about you… What are you feeling about this?" Yasuhara smirked at me while he eats his ramen.

"Well, it seems-." I paused for a while I saw a young girl crying, and she was a brunette. I realized it was mai. "J-O-H-N" yasuhara seductively smiled at me. "Hey, isn't that Mai?" I pointed. Monk suddenly ran outside, it was Mai, we all went out. We saw Mai but she was crying, she was crying and hugged a young man about the same age of Kazuya. "Hey, that's the guy" takigawa exclaimed. Ayako ran towards mai. "MAI!" ayako shouted. Mai looked at the running ayako running towards her.

_Ayako's Pov_

Mai looked at her and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Ayako for not telling you…" she looked at me and walked backwards towards the man. "Good afternoon, Matsuzaki-san, I'm Daisuke Kouyama, I'm mai's Fiancee" the guys followed me. They were looking at mai, who was with Daisuke.

"Guys, it's been so long," she smiled at the guys. "Umm, here Ayako, distribute this to the others, I wanted to give to you personally" she lend us 5 invitation,

"Masako will be my maid of honor, Lin and Bou-san we'll be our god father while Ayako will be my godmother, Monk and the Priestess will be partners. Madoka and lin partner as God parents too. I picked john to become our priest, and Yasuhara and will be my fiancée's groom's men. Yasuhara you'll partner will be Michiru!" she giggled and smiled at them. "Mai, what about naru?" she paused and she tried to smile to us.

"I'm so sorry, but I think my fiancée need to stop talking… he'll be my best man" Daisuke continued. "Oh... Well… I think that's ok, have you already told him about this?" lin asked.

"Yes, Mai just gave the invitation a while ago, but, it seems like it didn't go well…" Daisuke hugged her tightly as she was crying. "Mai, Can you tell me what happened so that I can treat you ice cream" monk walked towards the crying baby mai. Mai looked back at him.

_Normal Pov_

'_Monk is trying to comfort me like the other episode on G.H it was episode umm…. 12 or 10?'_the thought but she forgot the episode.

_Ayako's Pov_

"I can't it's too bad! It was P.G 18!"

OHMYGOD! She saw Naru Making love with some one else?

"Tell me who was it?" Lin asked. "It was that lady with… blue eyes and… blonde hair" we grew chills it was that Hawkins lady.

"I'm going to the office first" lin ran towards the building. We all followed except for the couple. Mai and Daisuke Left, they went home already. As we entered the main office, silence was everywhere. We entered Naru was on the couch with his clothes, kissing Miss Hawkins.

_Naru's Pov_

"Ah, why are you here again, why are you making my office a coffee shoppe?" I angrily look.

"Look at yourself Naru? Because of you, Mai is finally getting married to the guy she doesn't even like!" ayako looked worried and angry.

I paused and realized, Mai confessed to me, she was obviously in love with me.

"So what? Taniyama-san already has Daisuke Kouyama, while I already have My Dear Noll" she seductively hugged me from the back.

"Naru, you're such an idiotic narcissist! Do you understand that Mai likes you even though you're rude?" my heart pumped and felt like my body was indeed desperate.

"Leave, LEAVE! You also Miss Hawkins, you're service is no longer needed!" the guys left all off them, I was all alone I need to think. I loved her. What should I do? I realized the invitation was still with me. I took it out and read it..

_Kouyama X Taniyama bond. The marriage is 3 weeks after. The Maid of Honor is Miss Hara while the Best man is MEEE! I see that everyone has a part. Even though Mai left the S.P.R, she didn't forget about us. She really is very kind._

Engagement Party will be two days after this day. I better prepare myself and she also prepares herself.

"i'm too weak, i'm to weak to face MAi" what's this, tears from my eyes? it's been years after i felt this feeling. i can't believe that i'm crying? so many pain? Mai, at least your safe again. i smiled. i took out a picture of that reckless girl from his drawer and looked at it. So, this is what you've been feeling since then.

_the party_

**The truth!**

After two days, (the engagement party)

_Naru's Pov_

"_Leave, LEAVE! You also Miss Hawkin, you're service is no longer needed!"_I remembered the scene yesterday. Hawkins admitted to me that her engagement with Jonathan is no more, Because of me.

I'm not weak and I'm going to make sure she's safe. We arrived at the party about 8:00 pm, matsuzaki made sure she was looking elegant, however, for me she's still an old lady. We were complete; Hara is standing next to me wearing a normal pink kimono.

"naru, this party is so wonderful, I wonder where Mai is?" unfortunately, we didn't tell her the truth about Mai being engaged and the fact that I fired her.

"Don't worry, Masako, Mai is just busy" Takigawa smiled at the doll and look cheerful.

We heard whispers all around. I think they are talking about Mr. Kouyama's fiancée, Mai. I was stiff, I made sure I'll glare straightly at Mai and use a cold tone. We heard a bell a butler came in.

"I present to you, Sir Daisuke Kouyama and his fiancée, Miss Mai Taniyama" they were on a balcony, Mai was looking very beautiful, smiling with his guys.

"Ah! It's Mai," the doll smiled with no sense. Mai looked down to us, she smiled to the crew but she doubts her smile to me.

"naru, she's smiling happily" Takigawa looked at me with a look "what's wrong with him" written. I was completely unhappy put I couldn't just bare to see a beautiful princess being force to marriage. So I smiled at her, the smile that my brother used. She was stunted and I continued smiling at her.

I faced at the crew, with a cold and very angry look and I also glared at them.

"Boss, didn't you just smile a while ago?" yasuhara smirked at me. "I'll be outside, this party makes no sense!" I almost stepped out.

"Ayako! Masako!" she ran towards her friends and smiled at them. She stopped running when she was in front hara.

"Mai, you look so pretty. Why didn't you tell me you're getting married?" Ms. Hara looked at her and smiled at her as well.

"Oh, naru didn't tell you?" she looked at me confusingly.

"I wanted to surprise, Ms. Hara, that's it" I calmly look at her.

"ah! You should have told her about my engagement! Come on! I'm really happy that you're all in here, including Lin and Naru too!" she giggled.

"Taniyama-san, we bought you a gift" Lin handed her a photo album. Its content is some pictures of her and with us.

"You guys, you shouldn't have" Mai almost shed tears but smiled all the way. "Well, is everyone enjoying the party?" Daisuke barged in. Everyone just smiled at him while I glared at him.

"Come on Naru! Give a smile for once" Daisuke smiled at me.

"Sorry, but it's not a available" I continually glared at him.

"eh? You know each other?" Mai looked confused.

_Mai's Pov_

"Yeah! He's a friend of mine in England; I heard He's going to marry that Hawkins girl" I just smiled and had no reaction.

"Naru, can you tell me this Hawkins person?" _Masako didn't know about Mistress Samantha?_

"gomen, Masako For not telling you, Naru's Engaged with Samantha Hawkins, They'll marry next week! Isn't that right, naru?" I made a lie so that the battle can start. Sorry, Naru but I'll be winning this battle.

"ah~ about that it's true" he nodded and said it coldly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MAI IS GETTING MARRIED AND NARU IS ALSO GETTING MARRIED NEXT WEEK! I CAN'T BALANCE THAT!" bou-san suddenly and wildly complained.

"I for one can balance it, I can't believe that these two are getting married while I'm not" Ayako look disappointed back I know she's happy inside.

"Naru is this true? Are you really getting married?" Masako looked pitiful and she was frowning too.

"Unfortunately, Miss Hara, He's my dear fiancé" the Hawkins lady butted in, he tightly hold Naru's pale hand.

"huh? Why didn't you tell me about this?" Masako asked.

"You're also a woman, right? Naru knows women's weaknesses like jealousy, he knows that you'll just be jealous" Miss Hawkins gave out an evil smile and flirt at Naru again. Naru just nodded with no expression on his face. Masako looked depressed and sad.

"Well, we you guys enjoy the party. I'm gonna greet more of our guest, Let's go mai!" Daisuke turned back I nodded and followed him.

The whole night I talked to many guests. It was pretty boring through. You'll just say hi and look at them seriously.

_Naru's Pov_

Mai lied about my engagement with Miss Hawkins. Mai wanted Miss hara to feel jealous. It seems fun to watch this. Now that Miss Hawkins played along as well. The others obviously are stupid. Are they really going to believe that I'm engaged to a woman who is not engaged to me?

"I'm going to leave now" I walked away with Miss Hawkins holding my hands smoothly. She showed a smile, and we both went out. She stopped walking by the time we were near the pond. She looked so dramatic and wild as if she saw a ghost. She paused for seconds.

"What is it Miss Hawkins?" I looked at her she looked shocked all of the sudden. Her eyes widened and her mouth was in shock. Swords from above were raining I mean literally.

"na-ru" she fell with blood at her back. Luckily lin ran to me.

"Carry her" I ordered him. He carried her by his arms and called the others.

It seems like Mr. Kouyama is playing dirty. He wants to eliminate me to get mai's attention.

Ms. Hawkins was injured badly near her stomach I told matsuzaki and takigawa to take her to the nearest hospital around. Lin, miss hara, john and I left and proceeded to the office. Yasuhara stayed for a while I secretly told him to spy on Mai for a while.

==S.P.R Office==

"Naru! Why was Miss Hawkins attacked?" Takigawa opened the door wildly and unpleasantly. Matsuzaki looked angry as well.

"kazuya you should tell us why?" john innocently smiled at the corner.

I looked calm and relax. I smirked at them then took them seriously.

"could it be that you're the target?" takigawa looked at me with a glare.

"Mr. Kouyama is blackmailing me" one by one they looked shocked.

"bla-ck-mailed? I though masako was the one black mailing you?" matsuzaki looked at Miss hara with an evil smile on her face.

"wait what do you mean blackmail?" lin asked as he continue typing on his laptop.

"Mai and I Were both kidnapped, Mai was in a different room while I was underneath her room. Mr. Kouyama told me if I will fire Mai, He will not torture or kill both of us. But if I will let Mai continue as my assistant well, we will both die together" I finished my explanation and looked at them.

_Ayako Pov_

We were silent by the moment and I started to whisper to monk

"he's concern about her"

Then john whispered to me

"he must really missed her"

Yasuhara enetered the office with yawning face and told him everything. Then he said ou loud.

"hey boss! Are you protecting Mai-chan?" yasuhara that idiot.

"I have no one to protect. Both of my loved ones are gone. If you'll excuse me I'll be leaving first" he took his jacket and left.

"what does he mean both of his loved ones?" lin asked as he turned off his computer.

"It can't be you lin, coz come on your just a body guard" I rudely said.,

"It can't be you fake miko since your too old for him" masako faked coughed and cover half face with her kimono

"it can't be you too miss hara" the priest spoke. Every one was saying odd words about who is the lucky person whom naru loved.

_Yasuhara's Pov_

I walked around shibuya's office and opened up some sort of drawer. I saw Mai's picture in it with him on a park. It seems like Mai gave it to him. There was a letter written on it's back.

I turned on the lights and….

**The dream**

**Chapter 6!**

_Yasuhara's Pov_

As I was saying, I looked at a picture. Mai was smiling while the boss was glaring at a side. I filled it and there was something written on it's back. I read it, the writings were so small. It looks like Mai was the one who wrote it.

{Naru, I love you}

I was so shocked. I never thought that she would confess again even though she was rejected. "but why would boss keep a picture of Mai?" I looked at the picture again.

"AH~ the boss looked so handsome here!" I hugged the picture, pretending to be gay.. Some one knocked on the door. I returned the picture back to the desk.

"who is it?" I asked using my serious tone.

"oii! Young man! Better come here! We still haven't figured out who Naru loved before?"

The monk smirked as he entered the room. "I found something!" I leapt and open the drawer; I took out the photo and revealed it to the Monk. He was astonished and curious at the same time. He looked at the photo seriously.

"What are you two doing here?" Ayako entered the room with Masako. They were looking at the monk and me. "Hey, ayako, do you know what's the meaning of this?" the monk showed it the ayako and masako.

"Wait! This is-." masako looked at the picture with a glare "Don't tell me that they were dating?" the Ayako burst a very red blush on her face, and shouted. John and lin heard ayako's scream, leaving them curious. The Tall Man, lin, bent a little just to fit at the door with john. Lin walked towards me and curiously asked. "What is this commotion about?" I replied. "Take a look" he took the picture from the priestess and was surprised.

"Oh, this is surprising." He gave the picture back to me and explained.

"I just noticed something very odd. You see, it seems like he was blushing while he was glaring" he pointed the at Naru's Face. "You're right!" Ayako smiled.

"So you mean all this time, even though Naru didn't approved of Mai's confession.. He really likes her?" Bou-san looked at the tall man. "Exactly..." lin nodded.

"We better meet mai, Quick!" Ayako ran outside, the S.P.R team agreed to ask Mai to cancel the wedding.

_Naru's Pov._

"Naru! Have you talked with Mai?" the pink haired happy-go-lucky, teacher raised her tone. I specifically did not answer.

"Naru? Is there something wrong?" she lowered her voice. "negative. There is nothing wrong with me, Madoka" I higher the position of my phone.

"NE! naru! Have you already talked to mai? About making her the assistant of your father!" she yelled at me. "I disapprove." I calmly said. "WHAT! Do u mean?" she shouted, I hung up the phone and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes.

Inner mind dream (normal P.O.V)

"Where the hell am i?" the raven haired teen looked around a started to move, but couldn't move at all. He tried to pull himself from the floor. He heard running footsteps; he heard a gun shot and a scream of a girl. He noticed that it was Mai's scream.

"MAI!" he shouted. Mai ran passing by him. "mai, can't you see me?" he asked as he struggled out.

"Please DON"T! Mai screamed. Daisuke was following her carrying a gun.

"What are you going to do to her?" he shouted as he pulls himself from the floor. Mai ran through naru. It was like he was transparent. Daisuke followed her again. He was Mai in front of him, she looked at him for a bit but Daisuke was standing at her back, he pointed the gun above her ear.

"NO! STOP! IT!" naru shouted."its too late now—." He triggered the gun. Mai was lying on the floor filled with blood. She was her head was soaked in blood. Naru just looked at her with tears.

_Naru's P.O.V_

"huh?" I woke up with a gulped. My sweat rolled down from my forehead, I looked so pale. I wonder what that was about. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked at my phone and I looked at it. There were I received many miss calls. 9 from madoka, 10 from Miss hara, 1 from lin, 6 from the priest, 5 from the Priestess, 7 from Yasuhara, and 4 from monk.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Chappeee 7! Extra extra!

S.P.R Extra!

The story isn't involved in this! It's just a simple Extra!

Mai Pov:

It was just a simple day inside the S.P.R office. I was rearranging Naru's Book Shelf; a shelf filled with paranormal Books. I dusted the corner of the shelf. It took me about 30 minutes to clean such a huge shelf.

"Mai tea!" he went outside his office and sat on the couch.

"hai!" I marched inside the kitchenette with a smile. I took a peek at Naru, I was wondering what he was doing. He looked at me, and noticed me. I hid myself and continue making the tea. I poured hot water inside a tea cup and open the powdered tea. I added 4 spoons and mixed it. After that, I placed it on a small plate.

I started to walk towards Naru.

"Here's your tea!" I smiled, placing the tea on the table. He took a sip and stayed quiet. I sat down a chair and waited for him to finish his tea.

Then, somebody slammed the door open.

"MAI!" ayako shouted.

"matsuzaki, if you bother my tea time, it's better if you leave" he gave her a cold glared.

"geez, you're not the one I need!" she looked at Naru and tuned to me.

"Mai! Were going to enter a beauty pageant! Just the two of us! Since Masako isn't in japan and left for America. I invited the monk, Yasuhara and John to come as well!" she smiled at me and looked at me as if she was trying to tell me _"you're the perfect bait"_

"eh? Ayako, umm Pageant, well good luck with that!" I stood up and smiled.

"you're the perfect Gal to enter this pageant, Mai!" I looked shock and felt weird.

"eh? Why me?" I asked.

"coz 20+ people aren't allowed to join!" Ayako pouted.

"And look your chest's isn't that small anymore" she touched my chest. IN FRONT OF NARU! Naru looked at me and seemed very disturbed. He turned red all of the sudden; he stood up and entered his office. I ran from ayako and went to the kitchenette.

"Come on Mai! If you'd like I'll force Naru to come too!" she followed me and I ended up hiding inside Naru's Office.

"Matsuzaki's Very serious about this" Naru said while reading a book.

"EH? NAru you're ok with it?" he gave a cold look.

"all I wanted is to make that fake priestess to shut up. And u not staying in the president's office, didn't I tell you that you're forbidden to enter here except for tea?" he coldly said.

"but! I got scared of Ayako's great scary face!" I shouted with a red blush on my face.

"The fake miko is forcing me , right? I have no more arguments. However, I have a condition to make." he stood up and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to Ayako.

"The condition is, Matsuzaki must not say a word for about 2 days." Naru glared. Ayako was pissed off. We have a deal! But you must be coming with us and lin as well!" in perfect timing lin entered the scene he looked at us and demanded a reason. We explained it to him and laugh silently.

"Lin, are you approving this?"

He nodded and locked his door. Naru locked his office as well. Ayako took the closed sign and posted it at the door. She dragged me to lin's van and went to the pageant.

At the pageant's back stage..

Bou-san's Pov

"eh! I have to wear this?" Mai exclaimed. We I looked at the baby red dress with red roses as its strap, and beautiful lines. Ayako forced her to enter the dressing room. The only thing we heard was..

"EH! Ayako don't touch me there!"

"Mai stay still or else your bra will be torn apart!"

My insights were right! I neared my ear to by the door.

"sugoi! It's so soft mai!"

"Touch your own! You gave me many embarrassments! You even touched it in front of NAru!"

My face was ready to explode! "oii! Old man, what do you think the girls are talking about?" I noticed that young man was also listening.

"tssk, tssk, you're still a young man, young man!" I patted his head. "You're still a pervert old man!" we argued.

The moment we've been waiting for.. ayako opened the door and saw Mai very beautiful.

"taniyama-san, kawaii ne?" john looked at her.

Ayako's Pov

I was so impressed when I realized that I made a pretty good job. A woman walked towards me and whispered

"There should be two contestants…" she left. I panicked! "iie? I have mo girl anymore! Lin, Naru John and Yasuhara come with me." we ran to the dressing room. They asked random questions and explain to them that they need to dress up as a girl. They were all shocked.

"lin wear this black long wig, and a white dress. Naru take this long black straight wig but curly on the tips, and wear this black gothic Lolita dress." They entered the dressing room and went out after 5 minutes. Yasuhara cried because he was laughing insanely. John laughed.

"ok, does this dress makes me look fat?" Lin asked. "Matsuzaki, lin is over 30 years old. If he joins were disqualified." Naru glared like a pretty serious girl. Mai and bou-san entered the room, they laughed and burst their laughter.

"hey, I'm serious, does this dress makes me look fat?" they continued laughing. "upnext! John! Yasuhara. John, wear this blonde long curly tipped hair and this baby blue dress. Yasuhara, this green dress and the long straight dress! Hurry!" I commanded them.

They dressed up and went outside. I looked at them, they looked so perfect. YAsuhara wears spectacles but it's not allowed. I looked at john; she really looks like a girl.

**(authors notes: John looks like Full moon, in full moon wo sagashite)**

**End of extra**

Lin's question is not yet answered. Does it really makes him fat? Mor importantly.. is lin even fat?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thankful that I've got reviews but make sure you review if you read this!**

**WARING: THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY WEIRD CHAPIES PARANTAL GUIDANCE IS ADVICE! PG 16=+**

_Takigawa's PoV_

As you may all know, it's a Sunday, that would mean lin's day off. Instead of a day off he was with is to see Mai.

"Lin, when will we arrive there?" I deepened my voice, and looked serious as the Chinese man drove the van. "About approximately 20 minutes." He replied and stayed quiet. I looked at the people at my back. Ayako, Masako and john were sat together, while YAsuhara sat the very end of the van. I was in front, and lin sat on the driver's seat.

"what do you mean 20 minutes!" Ayako yelled and turned out to be very impatient.

"Please be more silent, Matsuzaki" Masako covered part of her mouth with her kimono.

"Masako! Why are you even in here? I thought you hated MAI!" she looked at masako with a glare. "To tell the truth I want to congratulate, Mai and her fiancée" ayako stared at her, masako stared at her as well.. John felt really uncomfortable, sitting in between the two girls.

Well, the ride was quiet. It really took 20 minutes. Finally we arrived at the huge mansion. We were allowed to enter. We opened the door and saw the inner part o the Mansion. Ayako opened her mouth wide open.

"Welcome, Miss Taniyama has been waiting for you to come…." The butler said. "mai, knows that were coming? Or she just misses us…" we waited for mai. Then, someone opened the door from upstairs. It seems like someone's running.

"Minna!" it was mai running with her normal clothes.

"MAI!" ayako shouted. Mai was wearing her green mini skirt and light brown sleeveless.

"Oh god! I miss you all a lot!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"hi, taniyama-san!" john smiles. Everyone was happy to see Mai.

"taniyama-san, can we talk somewhere else?" lin looked at mai with a serious look.

"ok, sure!" she said. "Ms. Alina! Please tell Dai-kun that I'll be with my friends today… and please prepare my clothes as well, onegai!" she talked to a maid and went upstairs.

"all we can do is wait.." yasuhara said.

We waited for her. Mai walked to us with normal outdoor clothes. We used lin's van. Since mai was with us, John transferred next to YAsuhara at back. Masako, Ayako and Mai were sat together.

_Mai's POv_

Ever since I got fired, I always prayed that my friends would come see me once in a while, and it came true. Even though I'm an orphan, I'm still very happy to have a family like this…

"So mai, have you guys already kissed?" ayako suddenly popped up the question.

"To tell the truth, he hasn't kissed me yet." I said with no reaction.

"But you're getting married…" Masako looked at me.

"Come to think of it, you guys are right?" I just realized it.

"well, then we should talk about something else than kissing, Men are here to you know.." yasuhara butted in.

"So, How are you guys?" I asked.

"We're all good, Mai!" bou-san smirked at me. Ayako smiled but it was a fake smile and masako didn't give ma any reaction at all.

"I'm not happy about this, taniyama-san" Lin stopped the car, and parked it by the side.

"What do you mean, lin?" I asked while looking at him with a frown.

"Everyone here are all lying about there feeling now." lin looked at everyone's faces.

"Tell me, what's wrong..." I started looked at them one by one.

"Naru's quite upset right now, loosing you as an assistant…" ayako looked at me with vivid eyes,

"but he fired me!" I said.

"He was forced to fire you; it seems like Daisuke gone overboard. When he discovered that you were working with Naru, it seems like he took a very big misunderstanding." Bou-san tried to avoid my face.

"He kidnapped you and NAru as well—." John continues but I didn't let him continue.

"I wasn't kidnapped. I don't remember anything about a kidnap! Dai-kun can't do this to me?" I wildly answered.

"That's because you were injected with a serum to forget what happened there… the reason why Naru fired you because he was black mailed by your fiancée. Naru was given two options, the two of you will be tortured to death or Naru will fire you just for your safety" lin gave me a serious look and seems like he wasn't lying.

"Well, then I have to talk to my Fiancée about this! Lin drive me back to the Mansion, I need to talk to him!" lin hurriedly drove me to the entrance gate.

They all went out of the car. "Minna-san onegai… he's my fiancée and I don't want any of you to get involved! Please stay as far away from this land… go back to your own place… please I don't want to get you guys in serious trouble!" I looked at them with a worried look.

"Taniyama-san, it's my fight too… Naru is my boss and I need to protect him no matter what-." Lin touched my shoulder, and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah! Mai! Were family here!" Ayako shouted.

"Well, even though naru is that bossy and very you know.. Mean, he's still our family…" Yasuhara stated.

"But I don't any of you guys hurt!" I looked at them seriously. Lin knelt down in front of me and gave me a small thing.

"lin, what is this?" I asked.

"It's a buzzer, buss us whenever you are in danger. Push the red button. I gave NAru one when he was a kid, but threw it in a pond." I smiled and he stood up

"go, Mai, we'll be ok" .

"Thanks lin!" I ran to the entrance door.

I made sure that all of them left. The van left. I opened the door, went the directly too my room and saw Daisuke standing next to the door.

"dai-kun!" I looked at him, he was glaring at me.

"Mai, sorry if I surprised you." He walked towards me and I was really surprise to see him.

"M-a-I" he walked around me and stopped when he was at back.

"What is it Daisuke?" I asked.

"You've been a bad girl" he whispered. I turned around and looked at his face.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF MY WEIRD CHAPIES PARANTAL GUIDANCE IS ADVICE! PG 16+**

He held my arm so tight, he turned me around and he was pushing me to the wall. He took both of my hands and raised it. My hands were on top of my hand. I tried to struggle out but he was so strong.

"dai-kun, sto—."He didn't let me continue. He kissed me torridly, he used his tongue.

(AN: sorry if I have to use these words….)

He used his other hand to touch my breasts. i felt being betrayed by a friend that I always had. Finally he broke the kiss.

"dai-kun, why? Why are you doing this to me?" I looked serious him seriously.

He threw me to the bed, I couldn't defend myself. I tried to get off from my bed and ran to the door but when I reached. He covered my mouth with his hands and pulled me to the floor. I bumped my self at the floor. He knelt down, and he was above me.

"stop! please!" I demanded. He stayed silent. He ripped off my blouse. Moreover, my body was revealed.

"Please, Dai-." He kissed me and broke it afterwards. "You're my fiancée mai. We should at least do this…" In my total shock, I couldn't move at all. I started to cry as he touched my breasts randomly.

"**IIA HELP ME! NARU!"**then I heard some one running from the stairs.

"MAI!"I heard a very familiar voice opened the door and shouted like that. I pushed Dai-kun's hand away and he outbalanced himself. I tried to stand up luckily I was still wearing my bra and pants.

I cried and ran to Naru.

"are you ok?" he asked me while taking of his black coat. I was standing in a side. I covered myself with his jacket.

"what the hell were you doing to mai!" he punches Dai-kun on the face.

"huh… you really are unpredictable!" Daisuke smirked then glared at us. I took out the buzzer secretly.

"oh, mai, you should not be so insecure.." he grabbed my hand very tightly that I had to let go of the buzzer. I noticed it and pressed it hard that it broke.

"tell us your true reason why you want mai to be youre bride. Kouyama-san…" Naru looked at him. He walked my front trying to protect me.

"You see.. mai is a very gifted girl. When my grandmother met her, she wanted mai to be the heiress. Not only that, if I marry Mai, I'll own the whole companies in our family of course making me rich." He was lying to me all along.

"How dare you treat me as an instrument?" I shouted. I'll never marry you!" I walked out but someone block us near the door. They were 10 body guards in front of naru and me.

"naru, I'm scared." I grabbed his hand and was very scared.

"mai, don't let go…" he ordered me. I didn't let go of him however, some one hit him on his head hard.

"NARU!" I shouted with fear. He regained consciousness again. Five men grabbed my hands. They wanted me to let go of naru.

"MAI!" Five men too grabbed naru. Then those five men started to hit him very, very hard but he didn't lose hope.

"dai-kun! Please stop them!" I shouted. "In one condition, Make me your groom!" he neared his face too me while touching my chin.

"Don't Marry him or else! I can still manage to live!" Naru shouted.

"What is it mai, marry me or he will suffer.." he kissed me again torridly. I broke off the kiss.

"I'll marry you, fine, are you contented?" he smirked at me and nodded. Naru was thrown out the mansion easily, While I was confined inside.

_**After this chappie what will happened? Oh yeah! I'll be having anew OMAKE about Yasuhara being the substitute of mai in making tea. Will naru enjoy his tea?**_

_**Thanks for the review..**_

Return


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapiie 10 OMG! What r u going to do?**

_Naru's POV._

I was thrown outside the mansion. Luckily I had the buzzer that lin gave me when I was a child. To be honest I didn't throw anything to the pond, just a small empty black box. Maybe that's the reason why lin was angry at me.

I pressed it and Waited for about 15 minutes. When they arrived lin quickly pulled me from my spot and pushed me inside. Iw as with lin on the front seat.

"Naru, what are you doing here?" he gave me a glare.

"it's none of your business" I looked away from his glare and took a book frm my jacket.

"Ne, Naru? Why do you look so beat up?"Takigawa asked.

"Eventually. If he marries Mai, he'll own the whole companies in their family making him rich." I scanned at the book while they were starting to argue.

"That sick bastard, how dare he make use of Mai's kindness?" Yasuhara shouted.

"he tricked her! How dare he!" Matsuzaki looked at me. It seems like I was able to compare myself with Kouyama-san. Since, I tricked Mai when she was hired as my assistant.

"let's just go back to the office.." I insisted.

"How about mai?" hara-san seemed concern.

"Takigawa, brown-kun, Yasuhara and lin will think of something, Hara-san Matsuzaki-san, please stay inisd ethe office, till I give you further instructions.

"What? Mai is our friend? She's like a daughter to me!" Matsuzaki-san shouted.

"NAru, even though Mai pisses me off, she's like my Sister.." Hara-san finally admitted it.

"Wait...For me Mai is like my daughter" takigawa looked at Matsuzaki.

"For us she's like our younger sister!" Brown-kun and yasuhara shouted together.

"How about you lin?" I looked at the Chinese Man who was driving.

"For me I'm like her uncle who doesn't get along with others to much.." he said.

"How about you Naru-bozu!" Takigawa smirked.

"Mai is like an older sister for me... Even though she's a year younger" I looked down.

"Really? Are you sure?" everyone started to stare at me with a weird expression

"I leave that to your imagination…" I insisted.

"Well… it seems like Mai is our Family, Even though I don't like the acting mother!" Takigawa looked at the side of the window.

"WHAT DID U SAY!" Matsuzaki grabbed his collar and started to beat him up.

"were here.. Matsuzaki, Hara-san please take care of this key, you'll have to stay there for both of your safety. Lin, drive us to my place." Lin changes his route and he drove us to my place.

_NAru's houz…._

I sat on a couch and we were thinking what to do with a cup of tea.

"So Naru, What should we do?" takigawa grabbed the televisions Remote and pressed open. It was in perfect timing. Mai and Daisuke was in T.V

"…so we heard tha you'll be postponing you wedding early, when will it happen?" the reporter said as he gave the mic to Kouyama-san.

"by tomorrow, we just realized that time can never beat time… Right Mai" the reporter looked at Mai it seems like she wasn't smiling at all.

"… where will you be?" another question popped.

"of course the wedding will be in a beach…" Kouyama-san replied.

"..what time exactly?" they asked again.

"4:00 pm…"

"The hell with you?" Takigawa shouted.

"Takigawa, do you have any fighting experience?" I looked at him with a colde stare.

"umm yeah, I think I took dojo when I was a kid or aikido.." he said.

"how bout you john, Yasuhara?" I turned to them..

"Can I just spray them with holy water? YAsuhara told me that he'll just throw them books…" ok I guess they weren't taking me seriously.

"I was just kidding when I said that boss.. I did learn Aikido and karate…" he's helpful, I smirked at them

"Aikido, Kung fu and Karate? It will not be enough.. unless I use my-." Lin intruded and didn't let me finish.

"NO! Not your Chi!" lin read my mind.

"lin, please the life of you niece is in there hands.." I was kidding the part of the niece part... Coz he told me that Mai is like his niece.

"NAru!" lin shouted.

"Fine, I'll not us it but... If it is needed I'll use it..." I made him a deal.

"You guys can sleep here for the night; I need to go to bed..." I walked away and went to my bed room and slept.

_The wedding…_

_Mai's pov.._

Alone in the dressing room, I was almost gonna cry however, my tears weren't enough. I was feeling very sick and very frustrated as the same time. This is the very last day I'll be free. Its like prison.

As I was thinking Negative things for my future someone knock on the door. I opened it and saw YAsuhara.. wait? DRESS AS A BRIDE'S MAID?

"YAsu.. what do you think you're doing?" I whispered.

"well.. I told keiko the truth and let me be her sub while she escape…" he whispered to me with a gayish voice.

"I can't believe this" I patted my fore head. I looked at YAsuhara, not bad.. he looks like Keiko without the classes.

"Ne.. Yasu? Whaat's going on?" I asked. As I looked around her I mean him.. Phew..

"Umm were here to make sure you'll be able to escape…" he shipered to me.

"Really!" I shouted..

"SHHHH!" she I mean he hissed at me. Then I heard running footsteps form outside.

"I heard it here?" one of Daisuke's guards entered the room and saw yasuhara. Yasuhara smiled at them like a girl.

".. you guards look so handsome and tough.." that guy is flirting with them..

"neh? Can I have your Phone number and address?" the guards stood still and blushed as they took out there phones. Yasuhara really listed it, after he listed it.

"umm.. Can you leave us girls for a while, Mai-chan needs to put her corsage..." corsage? The guards left with a blush on their faces.

"Mai-chan, you'll be safe I'll be with you during the wedding." He I mean she.. . Crap. She I mean he... held my hands as he exits the room dramatically. That guy really must be gay…

I heard another knock... "we will begin the wedding…" it seems like it was arina-san. I exit my room and hurried to the aisle. I walked smoothly and smiles fakishly.. (fake.. sorry I made that word up..)

I looked at the priest; he seems to be young to be the priest... Not only that he's blonde... Don't tell me that it's john!

I walked to my stupid groom and he held my hand with a smile…

"you'll gonna regret this.." I mumbled…

"dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" john started to talk.. he was shivering and sweating. The time he reach to the I object part..

"who objects?" john said.

"I!" Naru? Jumped from the ceiling. Everyone started to panic. I ran towards, naru and gave him a big hug..

"I missed you so much... I couldn't eat and sleep..." tears started to fall from my eyes. I hugged him tighter.

"you really are stupid huh.."

"BETREYER!" Daisuke took out a gun and almost shot me with it. However, there was something wrong, no bullets.

"you're looking for this?" takigawa was standing near a statue..

"you will pay!" crap he got another gun.. I think this time it was a back up..

"Mai! Let's go!" Naru grabbed my arm and ran with me to the end of the cliff.

"NARU! Don't tell me that we're going to?" he nodded. Daisuke-kun was after us. Lin was after him. Lin ran as fast as he could then hits Daisuke on the neck. However, he was too late. Daisuke already pushed me off the cliff...

"TANIYAMA-SAN!" I could hear lin's shout. "MAI!" bou-san's voice. And john's voice...

"Mai.." a calmer voice calmed me down. "Mai, stay calm..." it was Naru..He wrapped me around his arms and we both dived to the sea. I felt warmth and coldness…

The next thing I felt was floating. No, someone's carrying me it's not cold anymore it's warm. No, wait.. I'm out of my body? Am i dead? I look at Naru trying to do something..

Wait.. That's me... he used C.P.R on me... I notice that tears were the next thing I saw. Naru.. Wait that means I'm dead?

"Aishteru…" then I opened my eyes, I saw NAru covered with cold water. I couldn't barely se him but I know because I can feel him.

"Naru… I'll be ok.. I'm just going to sleep..." Naru nodded and carried me I can't see it but his warmth is with me.

_Bou-san's pov._

I looked at Naru carrying Mai from the seashore. It seems like he was smiling when he saw her.

"Hey bou-san, do you think I'll attract men with this dress..." Yasuhara looked at me with a pretty face.. YUCK

"How about giving Lin a try..." I whipered, he tried it. "Neh~ lin-san.. do you want my phone number.." god he started to flirt. "no thanks. I already have Madoka's number.." Lin gave out a funny face.

"EH? Really you're dating MAdoka?" ayako butted in from somewhere.

"really we're dating?" madoka smiled at lin's side.

"Nope.. That's not what I mean.." lin rejected her.

"oh I thought that we were really getting along well.." madoka pouted.

"since you insist.. Can you go out with me sometimes.. ." lin started to blush and scratch his head.

"Oh sure! Let's go now!" Madoka wrapped lin's arm with hers.

"wait.. what about naru?" lin looked at naru..

"well.. it seems like our little sister, Mai is very happy with his brother/ boyfriend..." john stated.

"EH? Every one including me shouted. "isn't that incest? John? Well we'll change it! Naru's different from us but has a same interaction with us like an alien.—." I didn't continue because naru said. "an alien? Are you really like that? Huh? I'm much more beautiful than an alien/human.." he turned out to be a narcissist alien.

"Naru-chan is always a narcissist.." I heard Mai spoke.

"Well we better be leaving it's already sun down." Masako smiled with john who was next with her.

"How about we go to the beach next week, Naru!" Madoka insisted as she looked naru with puppy dog eyes.

"do as you wish…" Naru glared.

"what about mai?" I asked.

"I'll be taking her to the hospital.." Naru said. "we're coming too!" we all smiled and went to the hospital..


	6. Chapter 6

**Extra: Tea time with Naru!**

**Day one! Ayako/ bou-san's TEA?**

_**Naru's Pov**_

The office was filled with silence. I was peacefully reading books and newspapers, inside my office. Until I realized that I didn't have tea this morning. "Mai, tea!" I shouted so that she can hear me. No reply? That's odd. I stood up and closed the book I was just reading. I went outside and looked around. I decided to ask lin where mai is.

"Lin, have you seen mai?" I looked at him seriously.

"Have you already forgotten that mai is with her friends in 4 days for a retreat?" I totally forgot about that. I just realized that I did permit her to be with her friends.

_**Two days ago…**_

"_Naru here's your tea!" Mai entered my office and placed the cup of tea on my desk. After which, I realized that there was something bothering her. He was staring at me and spaced out a bit._

"_is there something wrong? You may leave now…" I gave her a cold stare._

"_umm.. Naru, my class will be having a retreat… I'm asking you, if I am allowed to go." She smiled._

"_I'm not your father, Mai, but you are excused. Where will you be in your retreat?" I took a sip._

"_In Kyoto..." I stopped sipping and it's like I wanted to panic._

"_Kyoto, is a far away place... well, can you afford the trip?" I smirked._

"_Hey, you're really a bully naru! Even though I'm an orphan it doesn't mean I can pay for my own expenses!" she took me seriously. I took out an envelope from a drawer. It was an envelope with money in it._

"_Lend me you hand, mai" I placed the envelope on top of it._

"_What is this?" she asked and tried to look what's in it._

"_It's your partial paycheck; I'll give you the half of it by the end of this month." I sipped the cup again._

"…_. THANKS U NARU!" she bowed down and then smiled._

_**Present time…**_

"I see…" I then noticed that someone went in the office. Her voice was like an old woman's voice, cranky and weird. Then there was a man, who seems like to be takigawa

"AH~~ mai! Where are you?" it seems like it was Matsuzaki. I walked to her."mai! I'm here?" takigawa shouted.

"Oh Naru! Where's Mai?" she asked seems like matsuzaki didn't know that Mai with her friends in a retreat.

"she's in a retreat at Kyoto" I coldly replied and glared at her.

"ah! I was going to take her to a new pageant! Today is a bikini pageant." I remained calm and continue glaring at her.

"You can take lin if you want…" lin looked at ayako and it seems like he's scared.

"ne, naru, it seems like you're in a bad mood? How about we prepare you some tea.." Went to the kitchenette, takigawa and matsuzaki were arguing what to use.. and prepared tea for me about 3 minutes.

After three minutes, she served me the tea.

"come on try it…" I looked at the tea, it was all black. It's my color, but come on they was really serious. I took a sip and tasted it.

"it's bitter…" I looked at the tea.

"WHAT! You have to be kidding me! I gave all my feeling to it!" she groaned.

"oii.. naru-chan, you're really a critic…" takigawa looked at me.

"is that so, so both of you feelings for me are all bitter.. I understand" I entered my office and continue what I was reading.

**Day two! Yasuhara's TEA?**

The next day, Yasuhara and John entered the office. They seemed to be having fun laughing. It was extremely annoying.

"Shibuya-san, can I come in?" john entered the room and he was carrying Coffee.

"what is it john?" I asked him while I was organizing some things.

"I was wondering if you know where, taniyama-san is? YAsuhara-san wanted to ask her on a date…" I bumped my head accidentally; john dropped the coffee to make sure that I was ok.

"ah.. gomen, shibuya-san.. I'll tell Yaushara-san to make tea.." I went out and saw yasuhara with his normal clothes.

"I'll prepare tea now..." he entered the kitchenette with john and I waited for Yasuhara's tea about 5 minutes.

"enjoy your tea…." Yasuhara placed the tea on the table.

"it's feels like, the tea is a narcissist, it has a nice taste and smell, but still it's not my type" Yasuhara looked down while john comforted him.

**Day three! Madoka/ lin's TEA?**

Third day, finally! Mai will return tomorrow, I can't handle all these teas. I was alone in my office and exploring the world of internet. I then realized that some one opened the main door of the building. I went out to see who it was. It was just lin and Madoka.

"Finished with your date?" I asked them while giving them a smirk.

"ah! Naru! I'll give you your tea!" she entered the kitchenette and prepared tea for me.

"so, how did it go?" I looked at the tall Chinese man.

"we didn't have a date Naru!" he is obviously lying.

I waited for madoka less than a aminute.

"Try it! Try it! Naru!" She smiled I looked at the tea and it was a normal looking tea. Not like matsuzaki's it took a sip then gave out my words.

"It's too sweet.. Like you madoka but sorry it's not my type.." I looked down.

"Don't worry! I know the tea that you like the most! Mai-chan's tea!" I panicked

**Day four! TEA?**

I waited for mai about 7 minutes for her to arrive. I sat on the couch doing nothing and feeling stupid inside. Where the hell are you mai!

"ah~ I'm back!" that was Mai's voice. Then, when Mai entered the S.P.R team entered the room as well.

"Welcome back mai!" takigawa smiled and gave her a hug.

"Stop it bou-san! You pervert!" she pushed him away.

"Mai, did you injure yourself?" Matsuzaki grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm fine ayako" she smiled at Ayako being optimistic.

"Mai-san! Yaushara-san tried to came here but ended up serving tea for shibuya-san!" john blew it.

"eh? Yasuhara prepared tea? Us too!" takigawa exclaimed.

"Mai-chan! Your back!" Madoka ran to her with a smile.

"Wait.. Yasuhara-san, Matsuzaki-san you guys prepared tea for Naru too? Us too!" Madoka doubled the problem.

"ah! Naru! Here's your tea!" I hurriedly took a sip and felt calmer than before.

"NEH! Naru whose tea is the best?" Madoka and the others looked at me.

"Mai's tea, is not bitter, nor sweet.. it's a perfect combination… I belive that Mai's tea is the best" I told them the truth..

"EH?" every one exclaimed.

"Wait.. Naru, were not done yet... When they served you tea you gave then comparisons with their feelings for you… I heard that Ayako's tea was bitter same with her attitude, YAsuahra told me that the tea was like a narcissist and Madoka was sweet like the tea… but that means..." I stood up and touched her shoulder.

"You still think stupid... The tea and you are perfect for me..."

I entered my office and continue with my work. Ignoring Mai's yanking

**End of extra!**

**LOL! Perfect tea!**.


End file.
